La locura tras la historia
by lobunaluna
Summary: Para muchos solo era una historia de un aficionado al género policial. En la gran ciudad, alguien está imitando esa historia y lo hace al pie de la letra. Cometiendo los asesinatos de la misma forma que son narrados. El autor, un joven de 17 años, está en peligro dado que ya no quiere escribirla horrorizado por la verdad. La policía investiga y ÉL quiere el final de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya The los Canvas no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><em>Juro solemnemente que mi intención no es traumatizar a nadie <em>_**(MENTIRA! xD)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que no tengo que subir otra historia, pero no me pude resistir. El cap dos esta a medio hacer... Para el sabado lo tienen.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>El autor.<span>**  
><strong>_

_-¿Que tenemos?-pregunto el hombre de cabellera castaña mientras se acercaba a su camarada._

_-Otra víctima... ya no quedan dudas, se trata de un asesino serial-sentencio el detective, mientras descorría parcialmente la lona que cubría el cuerpo de la víctima- tenemos que elaborar un perfil cuanto antes, si no lo atrapamos a tiempo serán tres las victimas..._

_-¿Que le motivara a llevar a cabo los homicidios?-pregunto el de cabellera castaña, mientras miraba atentamente el lugar- cambio de lugar, la primera víctima estaba en un callejón._

_-Sí, ahora es un parque.-Informo su colega, para luego alzar la vista y mirar el sol que comenzaba a marcar el comienzo del medio día- según el forense, fue asesinado alrededor de las..._

-22:00 y las 23:00 pm.-sentencio el hombre, luego de que su camarada terminara de leer. Su jefe les miro a uno y otro.- ¿Y bien? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Revisaba la computadora de Lugonis, se ha desvelado mucho las últimas noches...-comento el policía, mientras miraba las hojas que había impreso- todo está aquí... resalte la parte en que se describen los homicidios y como pasa todo...-le tendió las hojas a su superior- puede que sean las partes que nos faltan...

-¿Se explica cuál es la relación entre víctimas?-inquirió el comisario, mientras pasaba de hoja en hoja leyendo superficialmente la historia.

-Aun no...

-Entonces, aun nuestro amigo el asesino no quiere develar sus motivos.-el detective Cancerin miro a su colega y luego a su superior- el bastardo, sube lo que hace... Se está... ¿Auto complaciendo?

-No lo creo... Creo que quiere que el mundo aprecie su arte...-el oficial de cabellera celeste miro a su camarada- quienes siguen la historia, al parecer son adolescentes... o personas jóvenes que ni sospechan lo que está pasando realmente.

-Comuníquense con delitos informáticos, quiero que rastreen a quien sube esta "historia".-Sentencio el jefe de ambos- ya son 5 las muertes y no logramos encontrar el patrón...

-Tal vez, con la historia lo logremos...-sentencio el peli celeste, mientras su jefe se retiraba.

-¿Que buscabas en la computadora de tu hijo Al?-inquirió su colega con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos... conmigo no te hagas... No creo que estuvieras buscando una ayuda o la prueba de que quien buscamos es un demente del demonio que sube sus crimines a la web-el hombre hizo una pausa- debo de reconocer que es la primera vez que veo algo así...

-Lugonis se ha estado durmiendo en clase y toda mi investigación, personal, me indico que es por estar leyendo historias de esa página-indico la página que aún estaba presente en su ordenador.- Pero no entiendo una cosa...

-¿Qué cosa?

-La gran mayoría de los autores, son jóvenes entre 15 y 30 años... El perfil que teníamos armado rondaba por los 40 y tantos...

-Puede que le herráramos a un par de añitos.-informo el otro, tratando de calmar a su camarada- Albafica, además tú lo acabas de decir: "La gran mayoría", no todos tienen esas edades...

-Manigoldo... Jamás me equivoque en un perfil... ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-el hombre le miro algo perdido- este sujeto hace todo perfecto y luego lo publica...

-Espera un momento...-Manigoldo manipulo el ratón un momento y busco atentamente en los datos de la historia- Al... creo que sería bueno que reunieras al equipo...

-¿Por qué?

_30 minutos después._

-¿Comenzó a escribir antes de cometer el primer homicidio?-Sasha, la encargada de los delitos informáticos miro a sus camaradas- El primer homicidio, se relata en el capítulo 8, y ese fue escrito hace más de tres meses-comenzó a pasar la historia.- Todo lo demás, se podría considerar como una introducción del asesino...-indico una parte- miren aquí:

Por alguna razón, él, no podía dejar de observarlo siempre le veía salir a la misma hora de la oficina y dirigirse a comprar un café. Le venía sentado en la barra varias veces a la semana, esperando que se hiciera la hora para ir a su siguiente empleo. Algunas veces intercambiaba breves saludos con ese muchacho tan ocupado con su vida como para notar a quienes les rodeaban. Tan ocupado para notar que era observado.

-¿Vigilaba a la víctima?-Sage Ancianios miro a los detectives y uniformados que formaban parte de la investigación- eso quiere decir, que estaba al pendiente de él... es sabido que la víctima concurría a un café y que tenía dos trabajos...

-Pero hay una diferencia...-Albafica índico el punto- habla de una oficina, nuestra primera víctima trabajaba como cajero en un banco...

-Pero llevaba traje-apunto uno de sus camaradas.- Tal vez, nuestro asesino solo le veía salir del banco, pero jamás se atrevió a ingresar a ese lugar.

-¿Y por qué no entraría?-inquirió Sasha.

-Por las cámaras, a los guardias podría resultarle sospechoso las constantes visitas de un sujeto x al banco.

-Sasha, trata de averiguar desde donde se suben los capítulos de esa historia.

-Sí, señor.-informo la joven, mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

-El resto... trate de averiguar algo más sobre esta historia y las coincidencias con las victimas.-los hombres asintieron.

_5 horas después._

-Fue difícil...-Sasha se acercó y miro a sus camaradas- pero hay un pequeño problema...

-¿Cuál?

-Los asesinatos se cometen aquí, pero la computado de la cual provienen las actualizaciones-puso un mapa sobre la mesa e indico un pueblo en lo más alejado de la periferia del mapa- proviene de aquí... son más de 24 horas de viaje... No he accedido a la computadora, pero si la he localizado... Tengo la dirección, el teléfono y las opiniones que dejan a la historia-informo mientras ponía varias planillas sobre la mesa- hay una cosa más...

-¿Qué?-algunos le miraron algo perdidos.

-Por la dirección, se trata de la casa del alcalde...-informo la chica, mientras ponía una hoja sobre la mesa (Era la impresión de un diario local.)- Al parecer viene siendo reelecto desde hace años.

-Corrupción.-soltaron todos de golpe.

-Lo dudo... Investigue un poquito... y en ese pueblo los delitos más graves son cometidos por personas "extranjeras" que están de paso...-los hombres les miraron- El consumo de drogas es mínimo, para no decir casi nulo, hay un centro comunitario muy bonito. Además, el actual alcalde, logro que se instalara un cuartel de bomberos y varias cosas más que beneficiaron al pueblo... No es reelecto por corrupción, es re electo por que hace lo que promete.

-Mira Sasha...- decidió cortar el tema política, uno de los presentes no era de relevancia en ese momento.

- Hay veces que los psicópatas muestran una cara ante los conocidos y su peor cara, normalmente la verdadera, a sus víctimas.-informo Manigoldo, interrumpiendo sus camaradas- no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen de ese tipo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-inquirió Albafica, dado que era claro que a la joven mucho no le interesaba ese tema.

-Kardia Orión Escorpinus Antarik.

-¿El que quieren postular para gobernador?-algunos miraron al castaño que acababa de hablar- ¿Acaso no leen las noticias? Él va contra nuestro actual alcalde, por el partido opositor, por el gobierno provincial...

-¿Puede que sea un desvié del psicópata?-inquirió uno de cabellera marrón y ojos verdes- digo... Es raro que justo la señal venga de la casa de alguien que se postula para gobernador...

-No lo sé Dohko, pero quiero que vayan a lo de Don Escorpinus Antarik-el jefe miro a los dos detectives- y averigüen el por qué sale la señal de su casa...

-¿Cree que sea nuestro homicida?-pregunto el de cabellera castaña y ojos ligeramente azules verdosos.

-No lo sé, Sisifo, pero tenemos que aclarar estas muertes.

_Tres días después._

La puerta de la modesta casita, a pesar de sus planta baja y primer piso por fuera era modesta, se abrió y una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros se dejó ver.

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitan algo?-inquirió la mujer, que parecía a punto de salir.

-¿Usted es la Señora Escorpianus Antarik?

-De Escorpianus Antarik.-informo la mujer con una ligera sonrisa- Mi esposo no está, fue al partido de fútbol de mi hijo... Si me disculpa, yo también tengo que irme... o mi hijo no me hablara por un mes...-soltó una pequeña risa jovial. Dudaba que su hijo llevara a cabo esa acción.

-Señora, creo que será mejor que se quede.-Albafica le tendió un papel- es una orden de cateo para todas las computadoras de la casa.

-¿Cómo?-la mujer le miro algo perdida- ¿Para qué quieren ver nuestras computadoras?-la mujer leyó la orden y luego se hizo a un lado- discúlpenme de ante mano, con lo que se vayan a encontrar en la computadora de mi hijo...-informo algo avergonzada- es adolescente y puede tener... cosas típicas de su edad.

-No se preocupe, tengo un hijo de la misma edad-informo Albafica, mientras la mujer les guiaba hacia la computadora del despacho de su esposo.

-Por favor, tengan cuidado con los archivos... Mi esposo está recolectando información para que se abra un hospital más cerca o se entregue equipo especializado, para casos de alta complejidad, en la sala local de atención-Los policías le miraron algo curiosos- hace unas semanas un chico tuvo un accidente y la ambulancia tardó en llegar, sobrevivió...-se apresuró a aclarar- Pero el susto fue colectivo dado que no podíamos moverlo de donde se había caído.

-No se preocupe, no se borrara ningún archivo.-informo Sasha, mientras comenzaba a acceder a los programas de la computadora- nada tiene clave.-comento algo sorprendida, esperaba hallarse con retos al inspeccionar la computadora del alcalde.

-Este... en este pueblo nos conocemos todos. -la mujer se encogió de hombros- supongo que nadie ve la necesidad de poner claves... o alarmas... Lo único que sé que hay son alarmas para incendios...

-Tengo entendido, que su marido se postulara para gobernador.

-No quiere hacerlo, prefiere seguir en el pueblo.

-Oí algo por el estilo-informo Sisifo, mientras miraba las fotos familiares- dicen que del partido le presionan...

-Mire... tuvimos que desconectar el teléfono, porque el presidente del partido parece ignorar que las personas duermen a las 02:00 am...-comento mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.- Está pensando abandonar el partido, para que le dejen en paz...

-Señora...

-Puedes decirme Calvera-se presentó la mujer, luego de interrumpir a Sasha.

-Perdone, Calvera, me permite una pregunta.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Sabe por qué su marido accede a esta página?-dio vuelta el monitor y dejo a la vista la página de la cual había provenido las descripciones del homicidio.

-Es que... al parecer hay muchos escritores anónimos en la comunidad...-la mujer soltó una risita- con mi esposo solemos leer las historias de humor... Supongo que se me anda adelantado...

-¿Sabe algo de los crímenes que se están cometiendo en la capital?

-¿Que crímenes?-la mujer le miro algo perdida- no vamos nunca a la capital, tampoco miramos las noticias de ahí, mi esposo odia ese lugar... Sufrió un accidente hace unos años, allí, y por eso juro no volver a poner un pie ahí...

-¿Su esposo camina ayudado por un bastón?-pregunto Sisifo mientras mostraba la foto del dueño de casa junto a su réplica exacta, solo que más joven, que sonreían a la cámara.

-Sí. Fue envestido un auto, en la capital, y le tuvieron que poner unos clavos.-Los otros se miraron sacando una rápida conclusión: el alcalde jamás pudo haber sido, dado que tenía la movilidad reducida y los cuerpos habían sido arrastrados o movidos de sus lugares de muerte originales.- fue tal el susto que nos dimos, nuestro hijo era solo un bebe, que dijo que no pensaba poner un pie en ese lugar nunca más...

-Chicos... la dirección de la computadora, no coincide con la que estamos buscando-informo Sasha, ya estaba aclarado el alcalde quedaba doblemente descartado.- ¿Hay otras computadoras en la casa?

-Sí... ¿Para qué quieren revisarlas?

-Hay un asesino suelto y rastreamos un archivo, aparentemente creación del asesino, hasta una computadora en esta casa.-la mujer se puso pálida- no se altere... -pidió Albafica en tono educado- creemos que fue un desvío del asesino, por eso estamos revisando las computadoras...

-Pues en la mía, solo hallaran recetas de cocina, algunos datos de medicina y trabajos de biología de los estudiantes.-comento tratando de calmarse, por el golpe que representaba la noticia- Ahora se las traigo...-informo aun algo pálida- si gustan algo de beber, en la heladera hay jugo recién exprimido...

_Una hora después._

-Mamá...-El chico entro a la casa, algo extrañado por la presencia del auto desconocido. Conocía casi todas las matrículas y autos locales, sabía que ese vehículo no era del pueblo.- Hola...-miro a las personas que estaban con su madre... Eh... papá...

-¿Que pasa Mil?-el hombre miro a los presentes- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Sí y no...-informo su esposa- Estas personas vinieron a revisar nuestras computadoras, al parecer un asesino anda suelto en la ciudad...

-Esto no es la ciudad... -el alcalde les miro desconfiado- ¿Por qué vinieron a Santa Helena? El último asesinato, fue hace como 10 o 11 años…

-¿El de la señora Linft?-pregunto el adolescente con ropa de fútbol- Ese fue el último... ¿No?

-Sí...

-Señor Escorpianus Antarik...-Sísifo miro al hombre mientras dejaba su taza de café.

-Pueden decirme Kardia, como cualquier hijo del vecino...-informo el hombre, que andaba con bastón, mientras caminaba hacia el sillón en que estaba su esposa.- ¿Que necesitan? Milo, anda a bañarte.-el chico desapareció en las escaleras.

-Nuestra experta en computación-indico a Sasha- rastreo un archivo, subido a la web, hasta una computadora de este domicilio...-Sisifo saco una copia de la historia y se la tendió- es posible que...

-¿En la oscuridad de la noche?-el hombre arrugó un poco el entrecejo- esto no es...-le paso las hojas a su esposa.- La historia que leemos...

-Sí... Es la historia.-informo la mujer- ¿Dicen que está basada en hechos reales?

-Sí y los detalles son precisos, por lo tanto la persona que lo escribió-Albafica hizo una pausa, mientras los dueños de casa se miraban entre ellos- estuvo presente en los asesinatos...

-¿Queda alguna computadora en la casa?

-Creo que sí...-Calvera lo pensó un poco- Milo tiene una portátil, mi madre se la regalo... para las fiestas pasadas... Creo que no la usa... No se las di por que no sé dónde la guarda... La de escritorio ya se las mostré.

_Habitación de Milo, primer piso._

-Mil-la mujer golpeo y obtuvo una rápida respuesta, al entrar se encontró que su hijo se había dado un baño veloz- los señores y señorita quieren preguntarte algo...

-Eh... claro-el chico sonrió como si nada, completamente despreocupado, para luego colocarse una remera azul lisa.- ¿Que necesitan?

-Muchacho ¿Tienes una computadora portátil?-Pregunto Albafica en un tono un tanto helado, el joven si tenía buena condición física por lo que se podía apreciar y con algo de mínimo esfuerzo si podría haber cometido los asesinatos. Milo se acercó a su pequeño armario y saco una computadora portátil plateada.

-Aquí la tiene. No tiene clave...

-Muchas gracias-Sasha la tomo y comenzó a descender hacia la sala. Le llamaba la atención ese comportamiento relajado de la familia, en realidad todo el pueblo parecía sumamente tranquilo. Y eso a una chica, citadina, como ella le ponía nerviosa.

_Comedor._

-Sisifo. Albafica...-los hombres se acercaron y miraron lo que mostraba la pantalla. El chico tenía abierta la página, de las historias, con una identificación de usuario. También tenía acceso para actualizar o editar los capítulos de la temible narración.

- ¿Quien usa esta computadora?-pregunto Albafica, aunque la respuesta era obvia, mientras Sasha les indicaba que era la computadora que buscaban por la dirección que esta poseía.

-Yo.-Milo les miro algo confundido, dado que no entendía el porqué de los rostros de los agentes.- mi abuela me la regalo, la uso para el proyecto de Literatura... y de vez en cuando para perder el tiempo. ¿Por qué?

-Tienes que acompañarlos a la jefatura de policía.-informo Albafica, antes de esposar al chico ante la sorprendida mirada de sus padres.- te conviene guardar silencio.

-¿Qué?-el chico miro alarmado a sus padre, que ya comenzaban a salir de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Se volvió loco?-bramo molesto Kardia, mientras se ponía de pie- suelte a mi hijo ahora...

-Su hijo, ahora, es sospechoso de cinco asesinatos.-al oír eso, por parte de Albafica, Calvera se puso pálida y se desmayó.

_Sala de interrogatorio, comisaría local._

-Reconoces estas descripciones...-Sisifo puso las hojas, con algunas zonas remarcadas con resaltado, frente al chico que se notaba muy perdido.

-Si... yo lo escribí.

-¿Enserio?-Albafica le miro, algo sorprendido por la confesión del chico- ¿Y de dónde sacaste las ideas?-inquirió mientras agudizaba la mirada.

-Pues... de muchos lados...-admitió el chico, algo desorientado por la reacción del policía- ¿Pero a qué viene esto con que me acusaran de asesino?-pregunto el joven algo perdido-Solo es...- Albafica abrió un sobre y puso las fotos de las victimas delante de Milo quien interrumpió sus palabras y casi se descompone al verlas.

-¿Reconoces a estas personas?-pregunto indiferente el de cabellera celeste.

-No...-el chico contuvo la arcada- ¿quiénes son?-pregunto mientras sus ojos pasaban de una imagen a otra, con un notorio asco.

-Fueron asesinadas de la misma forma en que está escrito-sentencio, mientras colocaba cada foto debajo de la descripción de la muerte. Milo se inclinó hacia un costado y termino vomitando, para sorpresa de los dos policías. Que comenzaban a creer que tal vez, el chico no fuera el asesino. Si por solo las fotos se descomponía, no sería capaz de haber matado a esas personas sin demostrarse igual.

-Yo... yo...-comenzó a decir, mientras controlaba sus deseos de vomitar nuevamente.

-¿Tú?

-Saque las ideas, de las muertes, de películas... Esa historia es mi proyecto de redacción...-el chico se limpió la boca, mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas- las victimas de mi historia, tienen el nombre de mis amigos...-los ojos del chico lágrimas de terror que comenzaron a caer- las descripciones son de ellos, solo les cambio algunas cosas...-los hombres se miraron.- Use sus nombres, por que no creía que algo malo fuera a pasar... Solo es una historia que hice porque si... no quería que nadie muriera...-las lágrimas de terror, para los dos agentes eran claramente genuinas- La arme, pensando en mi proyecto de Literatura... Pero cambie de opinión y comencé a escribir otra cosa para la escuela-al chico le caían lagrimas desesperadas y de terror- no quería que mataran a nadie... la historia es mentira... de haber sabido que pasaría eso jamás la hubiera escrito.

-¿Cómo?-Sisifo le miro no creyendo lo que oía- ¿Esto... es una historia de "fantasía"?-¿Y por qué no? El chico no era el asesino, su lenguaje corporal lo decía con claridad. Su terror, la ingenuidad de sus ojos y su léxico nervioso (sin contar que casi se desmallaba ante las fotos) aclaraban cualquier duda.

-Sí, la subí en el blog... Me encantan las películas y libros policiales...-informo el chico mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas- ¿ese loco matara a mis amigos?-inquirió notoriamente aterrado.-No quiero que les haga daño...

-No...-Albafica retiro las fotos y las metió en el sobre- escucha con atención... Trata de calmarte.

-Si...-a Milo le temblaba el pulso, se notaba al borde de un ataque.

-Alguien está matando personas y cada muerte-hizo una pausa- tú la has descrito a la perfección... Por lo tanto

-Es todo falso...-chillo el chico.-YO NO LO HICE. LO SAQUE DE LAS PELÍCULAS...

-Ya no es falso. Alguien, lo está volviendo realidad...-Albafica le miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿quién más sabe de cómo morirán las personas?

-Nadie...-se apresuró a decir- No lo comento con nadie, ni siquiera mis padres saben que la historia es mía, la idea es que sea suspenso...-informo el chico, que estaba realmente al borde de la histeria- no quería que mataran a nadie-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar- por dios... ¿que hice...?- dado que indirectamente se creía culpable por las muertes. Alguien estaba imitando, en la vida real, lo que escribía y estaba matando a personas reales.

_4 horas después._

-Así que un psicópata, está imitando lo que mi hijo escribe...-el alcalde miro a su único hijo, que era tranquilizado por su madre.- le aseguro, que mi hijo jamás tuvo intención de provocar algo así...-el comisario local, quien conocía al niño desde nacido, asintió. Milo no era de los problemáticos, se podría decir que era la primera vez que entraba a la comisaria en calidad de detenido.

-Así es... disculpe por alterar a su hijo.-el alcalde miro de reojo a Sasha, era claro que contenía los insultos- pero entienda...-comenzó la chica.

-Entiendo, fui detective por 15 años...-el hombre le miro de reojo- no siempre fui alcalde...-gruño- pero eso no justifica que alteren de esa forma a un chico de 17 años...

-El asesino lee la historia de su hijo-Albafica pareció pensarlo un poco- que su hijo no escriba, puede que eso nos dé tiempo de localizarlo.

-No se preocupen, luego de este susto, le sacaron las ganas de escribir seguramente.-informo el mayor, antes de ir hacia su traumatizado hijo.

-El joven menciono que los personajes están inspirados en sus amigos...-Sisifo miro al comisario- ¿Sabe de quienes habla?

-Sí, no por los nombres sino que por las descripciones. -Informo el comisario- buenos chicos todos, les aseguro: el asesino no está en este pueblo.

-¿Hay expedientes de esos chicos?-el comisario se rió, al mismo tiempo indico a dos chicos que entraban y se dirigían al chico casi-traumado.

-Ahí tienen. Esos son Camus y Aioria.-informo el comisario.

-¿Ellos no son los detectives en la historia?-Sasha saco las copias y miro los nombres- estaba describiendo a los amigos...-Sisifo dejo libre un suspiro, Aioria se aprecia a él. Ahí tenían la otra coincidencia, los otros dos comenzaron a hablar con el joven para calmarlo.

-¿Hay expedientes?-repitió Albafica.

-En el colegio...-soltó el hombre con una risita- si no fuera por ustedes, Milo no tendría expediente aquí.

-¿Y dónde está el colegio?-inquirió Sisifo- Puede que podamos obtener unos perfiles psicológicos...

-Chicos, aquí no está el asesino.-informo el comisario- el blog de historias, de la escuela, ya no es solo algo local. Pero si quieren investigar, a los chicos... Tendrán que ir a la escuela, porque nunca entraron a la comisaria... Por delitos, ninguno esta fichado aquí.-los hombres hicieron una mueca.

-¿Nos permite su fax?-pregunto amablemente Sisifo.

-Kardia...-llamo el hombre, mientras embozaba una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?-El alcalde le miro, ahora estaba hablando con su esposa mientras su hijo ponía al tanto a sus amigos (quienes poseían caras de "No te la creo").

-Te debo 50.-solto el jovial comisario llamado Hasgart Taurent- Tenias razón, deberíamos de comprar una máquina de fax nueva, para la comisaria, nunca se sabe cuándo se la va a necesitar...

-Igual jefe, la que teníamos ya tenía más de una década con nosotros...-comento el policía que estaba a cargo de la recepción. Sisifo, Sasha y Albafica se miraron entre ellos no eran capaces de creer que no hubiera una máquina de fax en esa comisaria.

-¿Hay otra máquina de Fax en el pueblo?-pregunto Sasha, amablemente. Comenzaría a sufrir si le decían que "NO".

-Sí, la de la alcaldía.-informo Kardia- busquen a Yuzuriha, digan que necesitan usar el fax y ella le dirá donde esta.-Las oficiales de la ciudad se miraron, no creyendo lo que oían.

-¿No viene con nosotros?-inquirió Albafica, algo perdido.

-¿Para qué?-los presentes les observaron algo extrañados, clara señal que las preguntas de los oficiales les parecía bastante raras. Sisifo les hizo un gesto a sus camaradas y se retiraron, Teneo (el oficial a cargo de la recepción) miro a su mentor y superior.

-No se usted, pero estos son medio raros...-informo con un ligero acento local.

-Hay 650 personas, entre adultos y niños, en toda la región-Hasgart miro a su hijo- Es la primera vez que escucho preguntas tan raras...

-¿Fuiste alguna vez a la ciudad?-inquirió Kardia, mientras veía a su hijo reírse por lo bajo con los amigos. Quienes intentaban distraerlo por el susto dado.

-No, todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí...-informo el comisario.

-Pues si un día llegas a ir a la ciudad, no dejes las llaves del auto puestas.-Varios miraron sorprendidos a Kardia- yo lo hice y apareció a los cuatro días en una comisaria, porque lo habían usado para un robo.

-Pero acá... todo el mundo deja las llaves en los autos.-comento Camus, algo perdido- es algo habitual...

-Pues haya no es prudente.-comento el otro mientras se encogía de hombros.- Eso es lo bueno de pueblo chico, nos conocemos todos...

_Alcaldía._

-Este pueblo me da miedo...

-En realidad, es considerado uno de los 10 mejores pueblos del país... Obvio, no está en el primer puesto por que su lago no es de gran llamativo turístico.

-¿Lago?-los dos le miraron, mientras se acercaban a la mesa de recepción.

-Aja. Tienen uno, pero al parecer no quieren explotar su turismo, la gran mayoría de los habitantes son familias...-la chica les miro- ya le escucharon, solo son 650 entre padres e hijos.

-¿Necesitan algo?-una joven rubia se acercó a ellos.

-Necesitamos saber, si nos permite usar su fax.

-Por supuesto...-La chica les indico con la mano que les siguieran.

_Colegio Secundario, tres horas después._

-Aquí tienen el expediente de Milo-informo el director, un joven llamado Shion, parecía el maestro recién salido del instituto.- No es de los que arman lió, hay peores chicos como todos lados.

-Gracias por permitirnos ver el expediente.

-Me trajeron una orden judicial-el joven se encogió de hombros- si hubieran venido con el jefe Taurent hubiera sido lo mismo.-Los tres le miraron- Conozco a Milo desde que era bebito, me crié en este pueblo por eso cuando me gradué del instituto superior de enseñanza, en la ciudad, pedí venir aquí...

-Todos parecen conocer a Milo.-comento Sisifo, algo exasperado ya.

-Miren-El director cerró la puerta y les miro- Milo es un caso especial, sus padres le tuvieron ya siendo algo grandes y cuando daban por sentado que no iban a tener hijos.

-¿La intimidad no existe en este pueblo?

-No se sabe cuál era el casi estéril, si es lo que preguntas-le reprocho el joven a la chica.- Solo les diré una cosa, Milo significa "misericordia"... y sus padres no le pusieron así por nada. No traigan problemas a este pueblo, si no se dieron cuenta muchos aquí son confiados... y le podrían abrir las puertas a un asesino serial sin saberlo.-Los tres oficiales se quedaron mudos- por eso nadie quiere ir a la ciudad, este pueblo es distinto aquí todos nos conocemos.

_Jefatura de policía. Tres días después._

-El chico ni siquiera había comenzado con el siguiente capítulo... Solo escribió 300 palabras y ya.-informo Sasha, que se había traído la computadora del joven como evidencia.- Estoy tratando de ubicar al asesino entre los comentarios... pero no encuentro nada del otro mundo...-informo, mientras revisaba el usuario de Milo- retiro lo dicho.

-¿Que sucede?

-Encontré mensajes bloqueados.

**Comentarios anónimos:**

**¿CUANTO TE TARDARAS CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO? ¿QUIEN SERA LA SIGUIENTE VICTIMA? USA ESE CEREBRO QUE TIENES Y ESCRIBE DE UNA VEZ.**

-Ahora que caigo...-Sisifo miro a Albafica- nunca le preguntamos si recibía amenazas o agresiones.

-Miren esto.-indico Albafica de golpe.- son más antiguas...

**"¿Qué pasa con esas muertes? Es claro que planea otra muerte. ¿A quién matara primero a la veterinaria retirada o a la enfermera? Hace tres capítulos que estás dándole vueltas al asunto. Pareces marica, escribe de una vez a quien mata."**

**"¡IMBÉCIL! DEBÍA DE SER LA VETERINARIA. NUNCA DEBIÓ VIVIR NO LO MERECÍA. FUE SALVADA POR SU ESPOSO. CASI HACES QUE COMETIERA UN ERROR"**

-¿Salvada por su esposo?-Sasha parpadeo un poco- La veterinaria no es salvada por su esposo, ella...

-Se queda trabajando hasta tarde en el centro de ayuda comunitaria y luego se retira sola a su casa...-informo Albafica- En el siguiente capítulo da a entender que al final el asesino se había inclinado por la enfermera.

-"Casi haces que cometiera un error"...

-¿Sisifo?-los policías vieron que el otro levantaba él tuvo y llamaba.

_Casa del Alcalde, Pueblo de Santa Helena._

-¿Si?- Al otro lado de la línea Sisifo pensó muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo cual se quedó mudo-¿Quién habla?-dejo su lápiz a un lado, olvidándose momentáneamente de su tarea de química- SI eres tú de nuevo, ya he avisado a mis padres... Deja de llamar.

-Milo. Soy el agente Sisifo Sagitaruz...

-Señor Sagitaruz, casi me mata del susto-informo Milo, mientras volvía a su anterior que labor- ¿Necesita algo?

-¿Hay alguna versión de la historia en que la veterinaria retirada sea salvada por su esposo?

-No.-el chico se quedó pensando un poco- Ni lo había pensado, porque en ese caso el asesino tendría problemas con un testigo... y segundo detalle, la veterinaria es divorciada.

-¿No es casada?

-No. ¿Por qué?-Milo miro su mano, le temblaba un poco- Yo no tenía pensado matar a ninguna veterinaria... ¿Mataron a alguien?

-No Milo, no te preocupes, no mataron a nadie...-Milo dejo libre un suspiro- Milo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Recibías mensajes agresivos?

-Sí, eran anónimos, normalmente los borraba ¿Por qué?

-Puede que esa persona sea el asesino-Milo dejo que el lápiz se escurriese entre sus dedos.- ¿Hace cuánto que deberías de haber actualizado?

-Anteayer... tendría que haber actualizado-informo el chico, mientras se bajaba de la cama- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué dijiste eso apenas atendiste el teléfono?-Sisifo había colocado el dispositivo en manos libres.

-Eh estado recibiendo llamadas a mi celular-dijo el chico luego de varios minutos de silencio- cuando no hablo pensé que era él...

-¿Él?- Manigoldo Cancerin lo pensó un poco- ¿Cómo sabes que es hombre?

-Por qué "puto infeliz ponte a escribir" solo lo dice un hombre con esa voz.-el tono de Milo parecía agitado- ya les dije a mis padres... Deje el celular todo el día en la casa, cuando volví del colegio tenía una llamada por hora que figuraba de un número anónimo.

-¿Algo más Milo?-pregunto el jefe de los detectives.

-Eh... pues... Mi papá hablo con el jefe Taurent, pondrán una patrulla por prevención durante el entrenamiento de fútbol...

-¿Recibiste otra llamada?

-Sí, hace una hora... No les dije nada a mis padres, no quiero asustarles más de lo que ya están.

_Jefatura de policía._

-Milo, no te preocupes no pasara nada...-Sisifo miro a los suyos- te avisaremos si descubrimos algo, puede que Sasha logre descubrir quién te llama...

-Gracias... que tengan buenas noches.

-Igualmente...-se despidieron.

-El tono lo controlo, pero se nota que está asustado.-informo Sage.- Sasha... averigua quien llamo a su celular de esa forma. No creo que el chico se auto insulte.

_Dos horas después._

-Malas noticias. -Sasha les tendió unas hojas con datos- Las llamadas se produjeron desde distintos teléfonos públicos ubicados en toda la ciudad.

-Igual...-Sisifo se mecía un poco en su silla- no es lo que me preocupa...

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-Pregunto Albafica, el detalle era tan obvio que le pasaban por alto.

-Cómo es que consiguió el número de Milo.-Sisifo les miro- si tiene su número, ha de tener...

-La dirección de su casa.- Sasha se horrorizó ante sus propias palabras, el otro hizo un gesto con las manos dando a entender que por ahí andaban sus pensamientos.

- Es obvio, por eso lo pasamos por alto... No puedo explicarme como pudo haber obtenido el teléfono del chico-Manigoldo hizo una mueca.

-No creo que llegue a tanto- se apresuró a decir Albafica, en contradicción por lo recientemente dicho por Sasha, Manigoldo y afirmado por Sisifo.

-Si no hacemos algo... Puede que vaya por Milo...

-¿Por qué iría por él?-Inquirió Albafica.

-Milo satisfacía, inconscientemente, parte de sus deseos de carácter sádico...-el joven castaño dorado les miro- dejaba un escrito, de lo que él hacia...

-Pero estaba copiando lo que hacía el personaje inventado por Milo.-Puntualizo Sasha- No entiendo.

-Quien saco varias de sus ideas de películas y libros.-Sisifo le miro- Milo es hijo de una médica, por lo tanto tiene conocimientos de anatomía y a quien consultarle ante la duda. Y su padre, Kardia, admitió haber sido detective hacia 15 años atrás...

-Dijo que fue detective por 15 años-le corrigió Sasha.

-Ahí Milo tiene de donde obtener información...-Sisifo les miro- La información dada por sus padres, más las películas y libros le permitieron formar al asesino... Le permitieron hacer un buen escrito y dar buenas explicaciones sobre las acciones de los detectives.

-Leyendo el blog de notas de la computadora de Milo-la chica les miro, mientras pensaba el asunto- entendí que quería, que su asesino, fuera un médico o alguien que sabe del tema de cirugías...

-Desde mi infierno.-los jóvenes miraron a Manigoldo- es una película, que sugiere que Jack el destripador era el medico de los reyes de Inglaterra.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese asesino. Milo dijo que no escribiría más...-Sisifo se pasó una mano por el cabello- y no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de este tema...

_Carretera rural, pueblo de Santa Helena. Cuatro días después._

Milo iba tranquilamente en su bicicleta, se dirigía como siempre a su entrenamiento de fútbol realizando el mismo camino que había hecho cientos de veces desde que sus padres le habían dado permiso de andar solo con la bicicleta.

A mitad de camino noto a un hombre, parado junto a un elegante auto negro, mirando un mapa que había extendido sobre el cofre del auto.

-¿Se perdió?-pregunto amablemente el chico quien vestía pantalones cortos de jean, zapatillas deportivas, remera manga corta y en la espalda llevaba una mochila.

-Sí, el GPS no me funciona y no es como volver a la interestatal.-Milo se bajó de la bicicleta, le coloco el pie y se acercó al sujeto- ¿Estoy muy lejos?

-Ni se imagina cuanto...-informo el chico con una amistosa sonrisa- estamos aquí y la interestatal está aquí...

-Sí que me desvié...-el hombre dejo libre un suspiro resignado- maldito cacharro del demonio, es la segunda vez que me manda para la otra punta.

-Tiene que dar la vuelta y seguir la ruta hasta el pueblo de Pergamo.-el hombre asintió ante la indicación, amablemente dada, por el joven- creo que ahí tiene los carteles que le indican para donde tomar... Pero por las dudas, si no ve ninguno, tiene que tomar la ruta 7.

-Gracias chico.

-De nada... Buen viaje-Milo comenzó a caminar hacia su bicicleta, cuando el hombre le tomo por detrás y le coloco un pañuelo en la boca. El chico intento resistirse, lo cual le valió varios puñetazos a la altura de los riñones hasta que el éter hizo efecto en él.

-Necesito ir a la interestatal, pero te vienes conmigo...-informo, mientras metía al chico en el baúl y luego se subía al auto. Le dio marcha atrás al vehículo, arroyando la bicicleta del muchacho en el proceso y luego dio vuelta el vehículo alejándose del lugar siguiendo la indicación dada por el mismo muchacho.

_Siete horas después. Jefatura de policía._

- ¿Cómo? ¿Está seguro?-Los detectives miraban a su superior que hablaba por teléfono con la puerta abierta- Entendido, daré avisos. Hasta luego comisario Taurent, le mantendrá informado.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Manigoldo, mientras dejaba a un lado un expediente.

-Encontraron la bicicleta de Milo Escorpianus Antarik arrollada a mitad de la ruta-Los tres detectives se quedaron helados- el chico no está por ningún lado... Está haciendo rastrillaje por la zona, tal vez un idiota a gran velocidad le envistió y el chico quedo aturdido...

-Puede que esté en el hospital más cercano...

-El hospital más cercano está en el pueblo de Santa Helena.-Sage miro a los hombres- Espero que no lo tenga él, porque si quiere que el chico continué la historia...

-Le obligara a hacerlo, no importa que métodos tenga que utilizar para alcanzar su objetivo.-sentencio Sisifo.- ¿Hace cuánto que desapareció?

-Hace 10 horas su madre le vio por última vez y hace casi 8 que le buscan.-Sentencio el jefe de detectives.

-Tiene 14 horas o más, de viaje, antes de llegar a la ciudad...-Sisifo se puso a meditar el asunto- puede estar viajando...

-Se están olvidando de algo muy importante-Albafica estaba mirando el mapa de la provincia- hay muchas ciudades entre esta y el pueblo de Santa Helena. Puede quedarse en cualquiera de ella y seguir con sus deseos...

-No lo creo-Manigoldo hizo una mueca- volverá aquí... es claro que debe de vigilar a sus víctimas, solo no entiendo cómo es que llego con el muchacho...

-Eso lo averiguaremos luego, ahora tenemos que localizar al chico...

-Si lo encontramos, encontramos al asesino-puntualizo Sisifo.- que vigilen todas las rutas, entre Santa Helena y la ciudad.

-Ya se encargaron de pedir eso, en Santa Helena-informo el jefe, para luego mirarles- chicos, Escorpianus Antarik, les hará directamente responsables si algo le pasa a su hijo. Ténganlo presente, además no por ser un pueblerino deja de tener contactos en el gobierno.-el hombre se dirigió a su despacho.

-Diez horas de viaje aproximadamente...-Sisifo miro el mapa junto con Albafica- Por donde estará...

-No soy bueno con las cuentas...-admitió el peli celeste.

_Parador, Interestatal._

El hombre espero que oscureciera por completo antes de bajar del auto con una botella de agua. Saco una bolsita con un polvillo de su bolsillo y vertió su contenido por el pico. Agitó un poco el envase para que todo quedara bien mezclado y sin rastros aparentes y se dirigió al baúl del auto.

Abrió el compartimiento y a la vista quedo el muchacho a quien tenía maniatado con alambre. Se había olvidado de traer la cinta y se vio obligado a improvisar con lo que tenía en el baúl. Para sus adentros se reprendía por seguir el impulso, él no era impulsivo, observo al chico que en vano intentaba liberar sus manos del alambre que le rodeaba las muñecas y lo mismo con sus pies. Sus ojos estaban tapados con una corbata y un pañuelo, comprado en el camino, enmudeció sus labios. Le quito el pañuelo y le dio de beber el agua, el chico varias veces casi se atraganta en el acto, le coloco la mordaza una vez más y se dispuso a continuar con el viaje.

Tenía que volver a la ciudad, llevaría al muchacho a su casa de las afueras de la ciudad y se aseguraría que continuara escribiendo.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya The los Canvas no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><span><em>Latidos.<em>

Sisifo comenzó a tantear la superficie de su mesa de luz, hacia casi nueve meses que no sabían nada del pobre muchacho al que (el creía) había condenado a una muerte segura. Lo habían buscado con insistencia, lo seguían haciendo todavía, pero no habían dado con el paradero del menor de 17 años... Menor que ahora podría estar enterrado en algún campo o que había sido arrojado a algún arroyo con piedras atadas en sus tobillos.

Al fin dio con el celular, se lo acerco al oído luego de apretar el botón que le permitía contestar.

-Sagitariuz...

-¡APARECIÓ!-le llego la alegre voz de Sasha.

-¿Qué?

-El muchacho, apareció, lo están llevando al hospital...-informo la joven, moderando su voz teniendo en cuenta que su amigo y colega claramente había estado durmiendo.- lo encontraron...

-Sasha... Me dieron de baja...-le recordó Sisifo- Albafica y yo ya no estamos en ese caso...-se sento en la cama y cerro los ojos- ¿Esta vivo?

-Sí-informo la chica, cuya emoción se había apagado un poco.- Sisifo...

-Sasha, tengo que llamarme agradecido de que no me hubieran despedido...-dijo entre dientes, realmente el padre del chico había tenia un GRAN contacto. -Si me dices, también recibirás una carta del Ministro de Seguridad y puedes perder tu empleo...

-Escucha Si... Te van a volver a colocar en el caso.-informo la chica- Sage me lo acaba de decir, Albafica y tú volverán a ser promovidos a detectives.

-¿Que?-en eso escucho el teléfono de la sala- Espera... me llaman al otro teléfono.

-Espero...-escucho como la joven se ponia a tararear.

_Sala._

-¿Si?

-No lo estropee.-Escucho la voz de Kardia Escorpianus Antarik, el tono siguió a esas tres palabras. Sisifo paso las siguientes dos horas en la sala, se había despedido de su compañera y preparado un café para aclarar su mente y pensar el asunto.

¿Vivo?

Ella había dicho que si, pero en que condiciones estaba el chico. Ese era el más grande problema... Tal vez estuviera vivo, pero existía la posibilidad que ese pobre muchacho no lo deseara... Ahora estaba la posibilidad de que el chico lamentara de por vida el seguir respirando, que tuviera cicatrices imposibles de borrar con el tiempo.

El teléfono sonó, era su anterior superior, se le informo que ya no estaría trabajando en su actual puesto ya no seria policía de calle. Volvía a su antiguo puesto como detective de homicidios y debía ir al hospital general donde recibiría la restante información.

_5° Piso, hospital general._

-Pisco...-el hombre miro a su compañero de cabellera celeste, quien sonrió a medias, se habían discutido muy mal luego de que ambos perdieran sus puestos como detectives.- ¿Como esta el chico?

-Ahora duerme.-indico con el mentón una puerta- lo encontraron en la carretera, casi lo atropella un auto... Estaba drogado y las manos las tenia atadas con alambre...

-¿Se sabe algo?-Sisifo se asomo por la ventanilla y observo ligeros movimientos por parte del chico- ¿Por que tiene la venda en los ojos?

-Sensibilidad a la luz...-el medico se acerco y les miro- el chico tiene una aguda sensibilidad a la luz... Por eso le habrá liberado de noche, sus ojos se acostumbraron a las penumbras... Cuando los para-médicos le enfocaron la luz a los ojos...

-Notaron que sus pupilas se sobre estimulaban ante ella.-Albafica le miro con frialdad y luego asintió.

-Correcto, es solo temporal...-informo el medico que se acercaba a ellos- le quitaremos la venda cuando despierte... Sus ojos estan temporalmente muy sensibles.

-Procure que sea antes de que los padres lleguen...

-Sus padres ya están aquí.-informo el medico, ante el comentario de Albafica- llegaron hace una hora... La mujer tuvo una crisis y la esta viendo un especialista... y el padre.

-Esta aqui-Kardia se acercaba a paso apurado, ayudado por el bastón, no se contuvo las miradas fieras hacia los detectives- solo me fui unos segundos...

-Señor...

-Puede retirarse-el medico solo tuvo que recibir una penetrante mirada, de un helado turquesa, para casi alejarse corriendo.

-Si que sabe como dar miedo.-comento Albafica, en un tono por demás hosco.

-Mira muchacho...-El hombre le miro fiero- tengo casi 55... y los años los tengo bien puestos.-entrecerró los ojos- Agradece que no soy violento por que o si no cuando me entere lo que ese bastardo le hizo a mi hijo...-dejo libre un gruñido propio de un animal salvaje- Les aseguro que apenas les hubiera visto les hubiera de haber puesto un balazo en el entrecejo a los dos...

-No estamos enterados... del parte medico.-informo Sisifo tratando de desviar el tema.

-Por que puse una medida, para que no divulgaran los médicos nada de lo relacionado con mi hijo-el ex alcalde les miro rabioso- al parecer, ustedes se saltaron las clases que explican el perfil de los psicópatas...-agrego ante la cara de Albafica- Piensen un poco... -el hombre entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras si.

-¿De que habla?-Sisifo se puso un poco pensativo.

-Lo dejo en la carretera, por que quería llamar la atención...-Albafica comenzo a caminar por el pasillo- sabia que era seguro que alguien lo encontraría...

-En realidad, quería que alguien lo matara...-Sisifo se llevo una mano al mentón- me dijiste que casi lo enviste un auto... La muerte de su "musa" seria culpa de otro... No propia, pero él seria el "responsable" de todo igual... Los diarios se enfocarían en él, no en el pobre desgraciado que mato al chico por accidente.

-Narcisismo.-Albafica le miro- se llevo al chico y...-hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que faltaba parte de la historia- el resto solo lo sabe Milo.-Sisifo se acerco a la puerta- El padre va a matarte.

-Tengo la sensación que en cualquier momento despierta...-Sisifo entro, Albafica algo a regañadientes le siguió.

_Interior de la habitación._

Kardia les lanzo una mirada asesina, pero no se opuso a que estuvieran presentes. Albafica noto lo que había llamado la atención de Sisifo antes, Milo abría y cerraba las manos... realizaba pequeños movimientos con sus muñecas. Como si aun en sueños, quisiera verificar que era libre.

-Esta despertando-informo su padre, para luego agarrarle la mano al chico quien aun dormido la aferro con fuerza.- Mil...

-¿Papá?-el chico se movió su cabeza hacia el lugar donde había provenido la voz de su padre- mis...-lentamente fue realizando el trayecto de sus manos a sus ojos..

-Tranquilo...-Sisifo bajo las luces y luego se acerco al muchacho no estaba bien lo que iba a ser, pero lo creyó necesario para el chico. Lentamente le fue quitando la venda- Milo, abre los ojos despacio. Si te duele la vista o la luz te afecta avisa...-El chico abrió los ojos, parpadeo un poco, pero sus ojos se terminaron acostumbrando a la tenue luz. Mientras que a los otros tres le resultaba molesta, para el chico era momentáneamente perfecta.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto al fin, Albafica mando un mensaje pidiendo que viniera un psiquiatra. La tranquilidad de Milo no era otra cosa que la antesala de un shock... Si es que el chico no estaba en uno desde mucho antes que le encontraran.

-En el hospital.-su padre aferro aun más fuerte su mano- tu madre también esta aquí... Esta hablando con los médicos, diciéndoles que tienen que hacer...

-Es muy propio de ella...-susurro el muchacho, Sisifo observo el monitor los latidos del chico iban en aumento. Si querían hablar con Milo, u obtener algo antes que colapse, tendría que ser ahora.

-Milo...-el chico le observo- ¿Te hizo escribir?-el menor le dedico una mirada perdida, Kardia le lanzo una mirada asesina de reojo.

-Si.-admitió en un tono ausente.- me obligaba a hacerlo...

-¿Te amenazo de muerte si no lo hacías?-se atrevió a preguntar, Albafica, en el mismo tono sublime.

-Sí-los latidos se hicieron aun más aprisa. Sisifo presto atención a las marcas en los brazos del chico y las vendas a la altura de sus muñecas.

-¿Te drogaba?-se atrevió a preguntar, esos pequeñas marcas que "decoraban" los antebrazos eran muy fáciles de reconocer.

- A veces... Decía que no quería arruinar mi comprensión...-los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas "no arruinar mi comprensión"- no quería hacerme adicto...

-Milo...-Albafica se acerco al muchacho- ¿Hacia otra cosa a parte de drogarte?-el puño libre de Milo se cerro sobre las sabanas- la amenaza de muerte... era la segunda amenaza que te hacia... ¿No es así?-lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Milo, al mismo tiempo que el monitor anunciaba el progresivo avance errático de los latidos del menor.

-Ya basta.-Kardia se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y abrazo a su hijo acunandole un poco- ya le sacaron todo lo que querían... Con eso es más que suficiente para armar una causa...-informo el antaño detective y ex alcalde.- ya no le hagan sufrir más...

-Fue una sola vez...-susurro Milo, mientra ocultaba su lloroso rostro en el pecho de su padre- me dijo que me lo haría de nuevo, si no escribía...-Kardia comenzo a acariciar el cabello de su hijo, mientras contenía las lagrimas. Tenia que ser fuerte por su hijo- termine la historia...-admitió, con la voz quebrada.- Termine la historia... escribí lo que me pidió...-Sisifo apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera y le hizo gesto a Albafica para que fuera saliendo.- termine la historia...-le escucharon lamentarse.

-Milo. Ya no te hará daño, ahora estarás a salvo... Tu padres estarán aquí contigo y nosotros buscaremos a ese sujeto...-el menor no replico nada, ante las palabras de Albafica- solo se limito a dejarse acunar.

_Cafetería._

-¿Recuerdas lo que el padre dijo de los psicópatas?

-Ese bastardo, lo digo por el asesino-se apresuro a decir Albafica ante la cara de Sisifo- tengo un hijo de la misma edad, bueno un poco más chico-admitió el hombre- abuso de él y utilizo el miedo que produjo esa acción para mantenerlo sumiso y para que hiciera lo que deseaba.

-Aterra a su victima primero con el secuestro, sacándolo de donde se sentía seguro, y lo somete sexualmente -Sisifo le miro, las palabras de Milo lo decían entre lineas- solo una vez... para fomentar su dominio y terror sobre la victima

-Luego le droga, no siempre, pero mantiene un estatus de terror para que el chico no se revele y obedezca...-Albafica se mantuvo pensativo y luego miro la vacía cafetería- Por la condición de la vista de Milo, es claro que le tuvo en un lugar donde predominaba las penumbras...

-Tiene vendas en sus muñecas...

-Eso debe ser por el alambre con el que tenia atadas las manos.-Albafica dejo libre un suspiro- tenemos que esperar a que Milo se estabilice, para saber que escribió...

-Que le ordeno escribir...-le corrigió Sisifo- Milo lo dijo, le ordeno a escribir algunas cosas...-Albafica le miro atentamente- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Si, tenemos que revisar más a fondo a las victimas... -Puntualizo el otro- Las nuevas, o las que Milo escribió, deben de ser conocidos del asesino...

-También ya tenemos un perfil. El asesino es hombre, posee una psicopatía agua y disfruta con ejercer el dominio sobre el otro.

_Dos semanas después._

-Milo-El chico estaba sentado en la cama, no querían darle el alta hasta que recuperara peso y se le terminara de hacer diversos estudios.- ¿Estas seguro que quieres hablar ahora?

-Si...-Albafica prendió la grabadora, luego pasarían a hoja el testimonio del chico.

-¿Recuerdas como empezó todo?-pregunto Sisifo amablemente.

-Si-Milo miro hacia la ventana, no quería mirar a nadie, no quería la lastima de nadie. - había un hombre parado a mitad de carretera, me dijo que se había perdido y no le funcionaba el GPS...

-¿que paso luego?-pregunto Albafica sutilmente.

-Le indique como regresar a la interestatal, cuando le di la espalda me ataco.-Milo cerro los ojos recordando la desesperación que le había invadido.- luego... no recuerdo bien que paso...

-¿Que es lo siguiente que recuerdas?

-Estar atado a una cama...-las manos de Milo aferraron la sabanas.

-¿quieres parar?-pregunto gentilmente Sisifo, ya sabia lo que representaba el gesto de aferrar la sabana.

-¿Tengo que decirlo?-el chico le miro, pero esa mirada era absolutamente ausente- me dijo... que era en "compensación" por no escribir... Por abandonar su "vida" y dejarla sin final...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- luego de eso, me amenazaba diciéndome que me lo haría... de nuevo... si no escribía.-Albafica le dio un poco de agua al chico, quien la bebió de forma atropellada.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que escribiste?-Pregunto amablemente Albafica, Milo metió la mano bajo su almohada y saco una hoja plegada. -¿Que es esto?-abrió la hoja con cuidado, encontrándose con la temblorosa letra del menor:

_Veterinaria = Salida del supermercado._

_Abogado = Muere en su estudio._

_Madre de Familia = Mientras espera a su hijo salir del fútbol._

_Cerrajero = Falsa llamada para arreglos._

_Director de escuela = Cuando sale a correr la mañana del sábado._

_Profesor de historia = En su casa._

-¿Seis personas?-Sisifo miro al muchacho- ¿Como termina la historia?-Albafica dio vuelta la hoja, dado que había un texto escrito al revés.

_El asesino sonrió triunfal, mientras se acercaba a la estación de trenes, ya nada tenia que hacer en esa ciudad. Ya había saldado cuentas con todos aquellos que le habían transformado en lo que era en la actualidad. Sonreía, por que ya no había pasado y tenia un futuro distinto por delante._

-¿Se fue de la ciudad?-se atrevió a preguntar Albafica, Milo solo se encogió de hombros- ¿Que recuerdas del lugar donde te tenia?

-Era una habitación oscura, había una vieja computadora sin conexión a Internet-informo el chico, mientras tenia su vista en la frazada.- era la única luz que había en la habitación... y me molestaba a la vista... -Los hombres se miraron entre ellos- cuando escuchaba la puerta, tenia que ponerme de rodillas mirando la pared...-Sisifo tomo la mano temblorosa de Milo- ahí me esposaba las manos en la espalda y me colocaba una venda...

-¿Era para darte de comer?-el menor asintió ante las palabras de Albafica.- ¿Te hacia otra cosa cuando estabas asi?-La mano de Milo se aferro a la manta.- Milo...

-Había veces...-el menor se relamió los labios nervioso- que me tocaba... me decía que era para "recordarme" que me pasaría si descubría que no había escrito nada...

-¿Llevaba cuenta de lo que escribías?

-Si...

-¿Algo que recuerdes de él?-pregunto Sisifo.

-Olía a hospital...

-¿Como?-los dos hombres se miraron.

-Cuando me... hizo... eso... -el monitor que marcaba los latidos comenzó a demostrar un aumento en estos- sentí olor a "hospital"... Todas esas cosas que usan, para limpiar, sentía olor a eso... Lo tenia impregnado en su ropa... Me recordaba el olor de la bata de mi mamá antes que comenzaran a usar otros, químicos de limpieza, en la sala de primeros auxilios del pueblo.

-Tendría algo que ver con los hospitales...-Albafica anoto eso.- ¿Otra cosa que recuerdes?

-Tenia la voz gruesa y creo que era de mi estatura o un poco más alto...-Sisifo se asomo a la puerta y llamo a los padres del menor- creo que es todo por hoy Milo-el menor les miro- te estas alterando mucho.-indico el monitor que mostraba la frecuencia de los latidos.

_Tres días después._

-Encontré a las victimas que decía el niño...-Sasha puso varias carpetas frente a Sisifo y Albafica.- y también encontré la relación...

-¿Enserio?-los dos hombres le miraron boquiabiertos.

-Si, fue gracias al director y el profesor...-la chica puso frente a ellos una foto de un secundario.- todos estudiaron en el mismo lugar...

-Entonces...-comenzo Albafica.

-Es este... Dylan Afroden...-informo la chica mientras indicaba un joven de aire androgino- murió por culpa de unos chicos...-indico a tres chicos que estaban en la fotografía- la veterinaria era ex novia, al parecer, quedo implicada involuntariamente en su muerte... El solitario Dylan no hubiera estado en ese lugar, si no hubiera cortado con su novia.

-¿Y el asesino es?-empezó Sisifo.

-Por la información de que el asesino olía a hospital-indico a otro sujeto- este señor, es medico forense, pero tiene problemas psiquiátricos... A pesar de ello, al parecer, trabajaba en una funeraria preparando los cuerpos.

-Olor a hospital.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Correcto, era amigo de Dylan Afroden y juro vengarse de quienes habían causado su muerte.-los dos se miraron- también estudio criminologia, pero por sus problemas no entro a las fuerzas... A pesar que se graduó como el mejor en su grupo...

-¿Como dio con Milo?

-De la misma forma que yo di con él...-informo en un suspiro- tenia conocimiento de computadoras... y al parecer tenia sus contactos y lograba conseguir la morfina que le inyectaba, a Milo, gracias a ellos.

-¿Donde esta ahora?-pregunto Albafica.

-Nadie lo sabe, renuncio a su trabajo y desapareció.-les mostró una hoja- dirección y demás...

_Sótano__, Casa en las afueras._

La puerta fue abierta y llegaron al final del amplio sótano. Sisifo comenzó a caminar por el lugar, teniendo el buen cuidado de no tocar nada, todo era evidencia potencial... Observo una especie de habitación en uno de los rincones del sótano, era extraña dado que solo eran dos paredes desnudas con una puerta de varios cerrojos.

Cuando la puerta fue finalmente abierta, se encontraron con una habitación de dos metros y medio por dos y medio. En un rincón había un viejo desvencijado escritorio y una computadora en las mismas condiciones. El ordenador tenia de esos monitores que solo sirven para perjudicar la vista de quien les usa. Con la puerta cerrada y la luz de ese monitor, con absoluta oscuridad, sin duda afectaría la vista del muchacho en una exposición prolongada. Observo la vieja cama, en la cabecera había dos juegos de esposas, al verla sintió una corriente helada subirle por la parte más baja de la espalda.

-Sisifo.

-Ya voy.-El rubio agradeció que le llamaran en ese instante, dado que las palabras del chico hacían eco en ese instante en su mente.

_Habitación._

-Mira lo que encontraron...-le demostró una mochila que se hallaba dentro de la bolsa de evidencias- ¿Sera la mochila de Milo?

-Solo revisando lo sabremos...

_Cuartel de la policía._

-Estas son tus cosas Milo...-Sisifo le devolvió las pertenencias al menor, luego de que se revisara todas las pertenencias del chico en buscas de huellas.

-¿Lo encontraron?-pregunto Kardia, mientras su hijo tomaba la bolsa con su mochila y la madre firmaba el retiro de las pertenencias de su hijo.

-Si y no.-admitió Albafica.

-¿Si y no?-Calvera les miro molesta- ¿Como es eso?

-Se fue en tren...-informo Milo, en un tono ausente- a comenzar otra vida...

Los adultos miraron al menor, dado que este solo se limitaba a abrazar su mochila, ninguno sabia que decir.

-Milo... ¿Sabias que se había ido de aquí?

-Hace todo lo que escribo ¿No?-el chico le miro- me obligo a escribir el final... Sabia que lo haría...

-Lo confirmamos por las cámaras de seguridad de la estación terminal...

-Milo... ¿Sabias que se había ido de aquí?

-Hace todo lo que escribo ¿No?-el chico le miro- me obligo a escribir el final... Sabia que lo haría...

-Lo confirmamos por las cámaras de seguridad de la estación terminal...-Albafica noto las expresiones físicas del menor.

-¿Podemos volver a casa?-pregunto el muchacho, en el mismo tono. Su padre le hizo un gesto a su esposa, quien asintió y se llevo al menor.

-No les agradeceré por encontrarlo, pero si espero que encuentren al bastardo.-Kardia se fue tras su familia, ahora completa una vez más.

-¿esto es un final feliz?-pregunto Sasha, detrás de sus computadoras.

-Solo es un final abierto-informo Sisifo, resignado.

_Colegio primario, Pueblo de Santa Helena, Siete años después._

El timbre resono, Sisifo observo a las criaturas salir corriendo del aula en que se hallaban hasta hace momentos escuchando el cuento del maestro. En ese momento entro el hombre y miro al joven que dejaba unas hojas blancas sobre los escritorios.

-¿Maestro?-el docente levanto la vista y miro al detective- ¿Que opinaron tus padres cuando te inclinaste por la docencia y no a la medicina o a ser policía?

-Nada, después del susto que les di... Solo se ponían histéricos si me tardaba en volver.-informo Milo, mientras dejaba las hojas para la siguiente clase- no se pueden quejar por la carrera que decidí tomar... ¿Necesita algo detective?-pregunto mientras volvía hacia un armario y dejaba lo que quedaba del bloc de hojas blancas.- tengo que ir a vigilar a unos niños de 6 años...

-Ya hable con el director-informo Sisifo mientras se acercaba al ahora joven maestro.- ante todo...-le tendió un libro- mi vida depende de que esto llegue firmado a la ciudad...

-Ese no es mi nombre-informo el muchacho de 23 años.

-Por favor Milo, para Sasha fue un juego de niños saber que es un seudónimo.-el muchacho dejo libre un suspiro antes de tomar el libro y mirarle.- es para Sasha...

-¿La que casi le da el ataque cuando se entero que no había un fax?

-Si, ella.-Sisifo dejo libre una pequeña risa, mientras el joven firmaba el libro- lo ojee... Bastante graciosa la historia...

-Estaba pensando para adolescentes...-el chico le devolvió el libro- no para adultos.

-También lo compran los adultos.-informo Sisifo, noto la mirada serena del chico- bueno de seguro quieres saber por que estoy aquí.

-Me haría el favor de decirme.-El chico le miro mientras colocaba la lapicera junto a un montón más y comenzaba acomodarlas.- Y si puede ser rápido, se lo agradecería... por que en cinco minutos termina el recreo y vienen los niños...

-Eso es mentira, no llevamos 10 minutos hablando-informo el sereno Sisifo.- Encontramos a quien te secuestro...-el pulso del chico tembló y dejo de jugar con los lapiceras de colores.- se que no quieres saber nada del asunto... Pero creímos que necesitabas saberlo.

-Sagitariuz...-Milo le dedico una mirada penetrante, demostrando la buena tajada del carácter de su padre que había heredado- de no ser por mi familia, mis amigos y un buen psicólogo... Todavía estaría sintiendo terror con la simple idea de salir de casa. -Sisifo guardo silencio- ese infeliz me saco del entorno que yo creía seguro, me demostró que no existía esa seguridad que creía... Aun estoy tratando de recuperarme de ese trauma-su mirada fiera se agudizo- No venga a moverme la mesa, por que recién estoy comenzando a levantar la torre de naipes.

-Entiendo a la perfección-Sisifo miro la tapa del libro- por eso, creía bueno que lo supieras-dejo libre un largo suspiro- se suicido, encontraron su cuerpo hace un mes... Estaba en una morgue como N.N.

-¿Se mato?-el chico mostró algo de sorpresa en su rostro- creí que los narcisistas...

-No se sabe muy bien que les llevo a ello-informo Sisifo, mientras miraba las agujas del reloj infantil que pendía sobre el pizarra- dejo dos cartas, una en la que admitía ser el asesino y el responsable absoluto de los crímenes...

-¿Y la otra?

-En la otra pedía disculpas por los métodos utilizados para hacerte terminar de escribir la historia...-Milo se puso un tanto pálido- también tenia algo...-saco un sobre de su maletín, era un sobre de color madera que parecía tener un gran volumen de hojas dentro- es la historia que escribiste... la carta estaba dentro de la copia original que él tenia.

-¿Para que me trae esa copia?

-Veras...-Sisifo dejo el sobre en el escritorio- llevo el libro a una editorial local, de donde él se hallaba, y estaban muy interesados en publicarlo... Solo que cuando se enteraron, que el libro no era suyo y quien era él...

-Se fueron para atrás...

-Si.

-¿Le dijeron que quieren contactarme?-inquirio el chico desconfiado.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, si quieren hacerlo...

-Por mi... esa historia-miro el sobre- puede arder en una chimenea... No quiero saber nada con ella, sus letras estan escritas con sangre...

-Lo mismo les dijimos, a los abogados, cuando quisieron saber donde estabas y quien eras...

-Solo quiero vivir en paz.-admitió el actual maestro- no pido mucho... y estoy intentando lograrlo.

-Ahora podrás hacerlo, ya no tendrás que preguntarte si él aparecerá de nuevo...

-Supongo que si-el timbre sonó- gracias por venir...

-Milo-el joven le miro- ya no vivas asustado, ya nadie te hará daño... Gracias por tu tiempo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

**_Fin_**


End file.
